Emmerdale in 2016
2016 is Emmerdale's 45th and current year. Production is overseen by Series Producer Kate Oates. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 7424 (12th February 2016) |} Storylines January To Be Added Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Debbie and Moses Dingle, Sarah and Jack Sugden and Ross Barton. (All until January) Ashley and Sandy and Arthur Thomas and Laurel Dingle (from January) * The Grange - Tracy Shankley *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden, Chas Dingle, Aaron Livesy and Doug Potts. *'Woodbine Cottage' - Edna Birch and Harriet Finch *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield, Leyla Harding and Carly Hope. Kirin Kotecha (from January) *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer, Kerry Wyatt, Joanie Wright, Zak Dingle and Kyle Winchester *'Mill Cottage' - Rakesh Kotecha. Kirin Kotecha, Priya Sharma and Amba Metcalfe (until January) *'Dale View' - James, Emma and Finn Barton. Pete Barton (until January). ''Ross Barton and Moses Dingle ''(from January) *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope and Rodney Blackstock *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King. Elliot Windsor and Carl (from January) *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria and Adam Barton and Robert Sugden. *'Brook Cottage' - Ashley and Sandy Thomas and Arthur Thomas and Laurel Dingle (All until January) Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe and Nikhil and Molly Sharma. Jacob Gallagher (from January) *'Tenant Cottage' - Sam and Samson Dingle and Megan Macey *'Jacobs Fold' - Vacant Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Paddy Kirk. Rhona and Leo Goskirk and Pearl Ladderbanks *'Butler's Farm' - Moira, Cain and Noah Dingle. Moses Dingle (January only). *[[Butler's Farm Caravan|'Butler's Farm Caravan']] - Andy Sugden. Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Lisa and Belle Dingle. *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma. Priya Sharma and Amba Metcalfe (from January) Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence, Bernice and Lachlan White, Chrissie Sugden and Gabby Thomas. Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Finn Barton, Tracy Shankley. *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden, Victoria Barton, Chas and Marlon Dingle. *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice White and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Leyla Harding. *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Debbie Dingle (until January). Cain Dingle and Ross Barton. Dan Spencer (from January) *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope and Brenda Walker Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe and Carly Hope. Jacob Gallagher (from January) *'St. Mary's Church' - Ashley Thomas. Hotten Road *'Vet's Surgery' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butler's Farm' - Moira Dingle, James Barton, Andy Sugden. Pete Barton (until January) *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai, Nikhil and Rishi Sharma, Lisa and Belle and Laurel Dingle and Kerry Wyatt *'Home Farm' - Lawrence White, Chrissie Sugden, Sam Dingle. Nicola King (until February) *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Livesy, Adam Barton. Robert Sugden (from February) *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy King, Charity Dingle, Tracy Shankley. Nicola King (from February) Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Gemma Atkinson (Nominee) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Michael Parr (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2016